


inexperienced

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: noel’s never been with a man before. cody makes sure it’s memorable
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t the normal style i write my fics because i spat it out at like 3am one night a while ago and couldn’t be bothered with making it pretty. so sure i could go back over it and edit it to make it like the others but i don’t really see myself finishing this ever so might as well share it, right? anyways, normal disclaimers apply. enjoy.

cody’s lining himself up and noel’s breathing rate is picking up again and cody rests his hand on noel’s face, just gently caressing his cheek, other hand planted on the bed right above noel’s shoulder.

“noel, look at me. look at my eyes, okay,” pause as he strokes his cheek with his thumb. “it’s okay. you tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable. but i’m right here. just stay focused on me. i’m right here with you. and i always will be.” 

the hand that was on noel’s face goes to interlace his fingers with noel’s. noel nods softly and mouths i love u just before cody pushes in a bit. 

and cody watching his face scrunch up and he inhales but it catches in his throat and then his face relaxes and it’s the most satisfied face cody’s ever seen on noel and the breath that was caught gets exhaled with a beautiful moan. 

it all leaves cody with the biggest smile. he’s so happy he can provide such a pleasurable experience for noel for his first time. 

and cody doesn’t wanna snap him out of it but he wants to make sure noel’s good.

“that feel good, noel?” and noel has his eyes lidded, his head tilted back a bit.

he just lets out a pleased, “uh-huh.”

“good, good. noel, can you look at me again, please,” and he opens his eyes and looks at cody, noel’s face is completely flushed, pupils blown, so fucked out already. and it sends a surge through cody’s body. “god, i love you so much…” and noel just cracks a little smile, no real control over his facial expressions though. his eyes start to close again. “noel,” brings his attention back. “would it be okay if i moved a bit? would you like that?” 

noel lets out a little whimper and nods softly. “okay.”

and so he pushes in a little deeper and noel’s back arches, throws his head back again and his eyes roll back into his head and this is all cody has ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
